


Без сомнений

by KisVani



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman in Bethlehem, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Дэмиена есть тот, кто помогает ему справиться с сомнениями. Пусть и делает это ненамеренно





	Без сомнений

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, упоминающееся и подразумевающееся насилие (физическое и сексуальное), AU, условный постканон Son of Batman и преканон Batman in Bethlehem, неадекватность Дэмиена включена

Он вернулся с улиц, когда ночь заканчивалась, а небо начало сереть. Скинул черный плащ: сегодня на удивление целый. Прошлый, брошенный на прошлой неделе в канаве, был прожжен кислотой и разорван в клочья.

Костюмы Бэтмен менял часто. Ткань не выдерживала, по броне сетью шли трещины, шипы ломали и плавились — все равно, какой сплав он пытался использовать, обязательно находился кто-то, чьи способности, оружие, клыки или что-то еще, что оказывались прочнее.

Сам Бэтмен, как оказалось, мог вынести куда больше.

Снимая костюм, Дэмиен поборол секунду неуверенности и сомнений. Как и всегда. Сколько бы времени ни проходило — он обдумывал правильность решений. Но верил, что когда-нибудь наконец прекратит.

— У меня еще одно дело, на пару часов, — сказал Дэмиен коту Альфреду, устроившемуся в кресле. — Я оставлял подарок… ты его что, скинул на пол?

Кот широко зевнул, когда Дэмиен поднял с пола сверток, который вчера бережно заворачивал и обматывал подарочной лентой. 

Кажется, Альфред его осуждал.

«У кошек не бывает человеческих эмоций, — одернул себя Дэмиен, — ты выдумываешь, как раньше твой поврежденный мозг обманывал тебя и заставлял слышать голос старика из пасти кота».

Другой мыслью, вспыхнувшей в его голове, было: «Он просто разочарован и не хочет со мной разговаривать».

— Кошки не разговаривают, — сказал Дэмиен вслух.

В глазах Альфреда, в вертикальных зрачках, которые то расширялись, то сужались, ничего нельзя было прочитать, но вообразить ответ оказалось легко: «Конечно, не разговаривают. А демонов, которым продают души, вообще не существует. Что до пуль, от которых на теле Бэтмена не остается ни следа... что же — чистое везение».

Дэмиен запер дверь на кодовый замок. Про важное дело он не лгал.

За городом был бункер, который помогал ему не сомневаться. Но до него еще следовало добраться. Лучше — до пробок, которые начнутся с самого утра. Незачем привлекать слишком много внимания добропорядочных жителей Готэма.

***

Комиссар Гордон недолюбливала Бэтмена и отказывалась общаться с Дэмиеном Уэйном.

Он был бы рад сказать, что это взаимно, но на самом деле она ему даже нравилась. С профессиональной точки зрения. И он решил быть ей другом и поддержкой, даже если Барбара Гордон решит раскрыть его личность или каким-либо образом публично смешать имя с грязью.

Ей хватило ума и порядочности подобного не делать.

Только она все равно говорила, что Бэтмен виновен в смерти ее близкого друга. 

Дэмиен никогда не отрицал этого. Если бы ему довелось переговорить с комиссаром Гордон наедине — он сказал бы ей это в лицо.

Но не открыл бы истины.

Потому что тот человек, в смерти которого Гордон винила Дэмиена, был жив.

Дик Грейсон не умер в тот день в доках. Он был достойным учеником своего учителя и, пусть не так хорошо рассчитал свою сложную игру, как рассчитал бы Брюс, но смог всех провести.

Заставил поверить в его смерть.

А потом вернулся и, вместо того чтобы появиться в людном месте или показаться на глаза другим героям, выбрал Дэмиена. И тот был бесконечно ему благодарен за подобное доверие.

— Я не дам, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло, — сказал он, одним движением всаживая иглу с транквилизатором и подхватывая оседающее тело, — я не позволю тебе бросить меня.

— Плохая идея, мастер Дэмиен, — проворчал Альфред, запрыгивая на стол. — Он будет зол, когда проснется.

— Зато он будет жив, — упрямо ответил Дэмиен. — А злость со временем уйдет.

С тех пор Альфред почти перестал с ним говорить. Хотя новую прическу и прокомментировал. Сказал, что стиль Лекса Лютора никогда не устаревает. Кот был значительно саркастичнее старика, чьим голосом он разговаривал.

***

Кожа под пальцами была горячей, испещренной шрамами. Дэмиену, как и всегда, болезненно хотелось стереть их все. 

Но, вместе с тем, тогда это тело будет выглядеть чьим-то чужим и незнакомым, чтобы смотреть на него казалось приятным дольше нескольких минут.

— Ты не хочешь развернуть свой подарок? — спросил Дэмиен, касаясь у основания черепа и слегка надавливая. — Я долго его выбирал. День Благодарения — это важно, правда ведь? Ты всегда говорил. А я благодарен, что ты у меня есть.

Дик не попытался отстраниться от его руки. И даже не вздрогнул. Только дыхание сбилось на секунду.

Наконец-то. Пусть ушло чуть больше времени, чем рассчитывал Дэмиен, но Дик начинал привыкать.

— Тебе не надоело? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

Стоило признать, Дик прекрасно выглядел, вытянувшийся на синих простынях. Несмотря на все шрамы, а может, и благодаря им. И его покорность пока что подкупала. Дэмиен подозревал, что скоро она ему надоест, но не загадывал.

— Что не надоело? — ласково спросил он, убирая руку и наклоняясь так, чтобы Дик чувствовал его дыхание на плече. — Радовать тебя?

— Пытаться запутать, — сказал Дик. — Недавно ты говорил о жарком лете, потом — о весенних цветах, а теперь — День Благодарения. Ты путаешь сезоны.

Дэмиен усмехнулся.

— Солнечный свет не попадает сюда, любовь моя, — произнес он, — и ты не видишь отсюда неба, я стараюсь напоминать тебе о мире за пределами этой комнаты. Но порой я забываю, что успел рассказать или вспоминаю о произошедшем спустя пару месяцев.

Дик отодвинулся от него, чтобы перевернуться, посмотрел в глаза. В его голосе было злое и усталое упрямство, когда он сказал: 

— Ты мог бы меня просто выпустить.

— И позволить сбежать? — покачал головой Дэмиен.

— И позволить жить по-человечески.

Дэмиен начинал закипать. Они ведь говорили об этом. Много раз. И Дик уже должен был понять, что его призывы ни к чему не приведут. Но он все равно настаивал на своем, не понимая, что так ему лучше. Лучше, когда он здесь, где ни один из врагов не может до него добраться.

— Открой подарок, — сказал Дэмиен, поднимаясь с кровати. — Я вернусь позже. И, надеюсь, ты не станешь снова меня злить.

— Потому что ты не хочешь мне вредить, я помню, — ответил Дик все так же зло и упрямо, но не решаясь смотреть на него, и добавил, когда Дэмиен уже был около люка, за которым наверх поднималась лестница: — Ты совсем не умеешь врать.

Он не стал отвечать. Пусть будет счастлив, что последнее слово осталось за ним.

Два подарка за один день: порой Дэмиен сам поражался своей щедрости.

Заблокировав люк и поднимаясь наверх, он радовался тому, что ему на глаза попался старый бункер и хватило ресурсов превратить его в уютное место, где можно держать что-то или кого-то бесценного.

Того, кто самим своим существованием доказывал, что Дэмиен поступает правильно. Пусть даже Дик не был с ним согласен. Главное — он жив и будет жить.

Дэмиен поднялся и, заперев еще одну дверь, наружную, вдохнул полной грудью. Прищурившись, посмотрел на утреннее солнце, которое пробивалось сквозь тучи.

Он больше ни в чем не сомневался.


End file.
